Doom de Ada
by SeekerWing
Summary: Megatron, in an unnaturally good mood, is skipping through the base and singing! What could possibly come of this? Crack fic, inspired by a few online friends. Rating may change!


This is a crack-fic inspired by a few friends on a role-play site I'm on called "Shattered Destinies". In advance I apologize for the delay on updating my other stories, as I'm working on getting my writing muse back up.

Please give plot bunny room to romp. Comments are encouraged. For added hilarity, characters played by a few of the site members have been allowed to leave their comments below.

* * *

><p><strong>Doom de Ada<br>**

It was shortly before dawn on the Decepticon base, and the Decepticons were preparing for their newest siege on the Autobots. The plan was great; so great, that few had anything to say. Not even the meticulous Soundwave could say much to make the plan any better. It, like all of the plans before it, and all of the plans after it, was _supposedly_ fool proof. I begged to differ.

This, however, was a frightening point in time for the others – myself as well, but certain parts of the plan had to be reveal! I may not believe _Lord_ Megatron. I was not to risk my life for a plan that was to ultimately fail!

Megatron was happy, though… A little bit too happy… And bots everywhere were fleeing, hiding, for their lives were quite possibly in peril. A happy Megatron would not stand to have his orders questioned. It was, however, my _duty_… And desire… More desire… To make him think twice before going through with his plan.

In such a happy mood, however, Megatron was more dangerous than ever. Hiding in a room that branched almost directly off of the hallway that my _Lord_ was no doubt coming down, I tried to build up my courage and work out my technique.

In shock however, I snapped back from the door… Was that? What was he… Oh Primus! He was _singing_! This was… Insane! Horribly, devastatingly, unnaturally insane!

Slowly peeking my head out so I could see, I saw Megatron skipping – yes, skipping – down the hallway, and unfortunately heard the first two lines of the song he had no doubt been repeating for a while now.

"Doom de Ada, Doom de Ada, I love destruction, I love the burning fumes!"

Catching on quickly enough, I decided that now was the time to step out, to contradict him… But then I heard the next lines, and my _Lord_ was smiling in an ever so creepy manor at me. I was frozen in spot, now right in front of him.

"I love the torture, Of traitors in my view!" He pushed me to the ground, clearly knowing I was about to question him. My mouth hung open, but I had nothing to say to his song or to him… His foot found it's way to my chasis, his weight unbearable on my spark, and continued his song without pause. "I love to hear the screams, Of those beneath my feet!"

He must have decided I was plenty warned though, and, scarred for life. "Doom Di Ada, Doom Di Ada, Doom Di Ada, Doom Di Ada!" He continued, walking away from me. This insanity had to be stopped! Their _great_ leader must have finally gone insane! Insanity was a trait that could not be in a leader!

In my thought, I found it difficult to tune out the melody. "I hate the Autobots, And their Chivalrous views, I love to shoot them, Whene'er they come in view! All those that do run, Their fears will be confirmed!" Now I had to stop him! He might corrupt other minds! These were _my_ troops, now that his mind was clearly out of sorts! Threats were to be annihilated!

I ran down the hall to intercept, only to be knocked backwards on the ground, to be looked at with that same, frighteningly happy grin... "I am your ruler, and I love to torture you! I hate your weak will, I hate your defiance too!" There were several of the troops peeking out, trying to figure out what the delay was. Megatron gestured to all of them.

"I love to eat your sparks, For you're weak pathetic fools!" The curious onlookers, for the most part, slunk back into their hiding spots. I tried to move backwards, without Megatron noticing. He didn't seem to care, for he started, at last to walk away, with echoes down the hall.

"Doom de Ada, Doom de Ada, Doom de Ada, Doom de Ada…" It slowly faded out, and I had had no chance to question him, or to rally others against him, or… Anything! I, Starscream, had failed myself.

Down the hall, albeit faintly, the song started again…

And I, the ever persistent mech I was, retreated, processors scarred for eternity, the sound of Megatron's singing still present in my head…

* * *

><p>Seekerwing<p>

Comments Created by the Inspirational Forces:**  
>Thundercracker<strong> (By Leathurkatt): And the others wonder why I keep myself in the air as much as possible and far away from the base for as long as possible...  
><strong>Sunstreaker<strong> (By Arctic): *laughs* I find it entertaining he scares his soldiers like that. What a bunch of wimps.  
><strong>Soundwave<strong> (By Leathurkatt): Megatron irrational, mad... but effective.  
><strong>Sideswipe<strong> (By Tundra): No wonder the Cons always avoid him. Mean, stomping around singing that, I'd be scared too.  
><strong>Ironhide<strong> (By Leathurkatt): *grunts* And Prime called him _brother_? I slaggin hope they ain't really Spark related...  
><strong>Anna<strong> (By Tundra): I have no idea what the hell that is but he isn't scary. More like mad and crazy over a crazy song that happens to match his hobbies.  
><strong>Jazz<strong> (By Leathurkatt): *shudders and decides to make himself even more scarce* ...  
><strong>Optimus<strong> (By Tundra): ...There is no way we're related...  
><strong>Blaster<strong> (By Arctic): I dunno Prime, I mean, you were singing that one song in that commercial...  
><strong>Ratchet<strong> (By Leathukatt for Jetta Windstar): ... and we thought he was processor glitched before?...  
><strong>Bee<strong> (Leathurkatt for Irobashi): *plays a part from a song* +"Somebody saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave meeeeeeeeeeeee..."+  
><strong>Moonracer<strong> (By Tundra):*laughing her aft off*YOu gotta be kidding me!I knew Megadork was whacked out but this is beyond insanity for a Con!  
><strong>Wheeljack<strong> (By Leathurkatt): And they say I'm crazy? *chuckles*  
><strong>Ultra Magnus<strong> (By Leathurkatt): *sighs, facepalms, shakes his head, and gives his older brother Optimus a pleading look* Can we please kill him now?  
><strong>Barricade<strong> (By Chasm): *groans and looks at Ironhide* Just shoot me now...  
><strong>Vortex<strong> (By Chasm): *giggles and sings along*  
><strong>Red Alert<strong> (By Chasm): *glitch attack*  
><strong>Jazz<strong> (By Leathurkatt): Hides with Red Alert and tries to help sooth his friend's glitch attack.  
><strong>Wildrider<strong> (By Chasm): . . *sticks a pair of googlely eyes near Breakdown*  
><strong>Ravage<strong> (By Leathurkatt): *Slinks off to some dark corner quietly hoping he's not noticed*  
><strong>Scalpel<strong> (By Leathurkatt): perches on megatron's shoulder singing along* Doom De Yaddddah Doom De Yadddddddah! 


End file.
